incremancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks
Perks (Shop Upgrades) Perks are the little upgrades you can buy in the shop(Blood, brains, etc.) Here we will give you a list of each perk from all shops, what they do and if they have a cap or not. Blood Upgrades: * Bloodthirst ** This upgrade increases zombie damage by 1 each upgrade. Initial cost is 50 blood. Cap is 40 levels * Sharpened Teeth ** This upgrade increases zombie damage by 3 each upgrade. Initial cost is 3.00k blood. Cap is 50 levels * Razor Claws ** This upgrade increases zombie damage by 5 each upgrade. Initial cost is 28.00k blood. No cap * Killer Instinct ** This upgrade increases zombie damage by 8 each upgrade. Initial cost is 1.00m blood. No cap * Like Leather ** This upgrade increases zombie health by 10 each upgrade. Initial cost is 100 blood. Cap is 40 levels * Thick Skull ** This upgrade increases zombie health by 25 each upgrade. Initial cost is 5.00k blood. Cap is 50 levels * Battle Hardened ** This upgrade increases zombie health by 40 each upgrade. Initial cost is 32.00k blood. No cap * Tough as Nails ** This upgrade increases zombie health by 100 each upgrade. Initial cost is 1.00m blood. No cap * Cold Storage ** This upgrade increases brain storage by 50 each upgrade. Initial cost is 150 blood. Cap is 20 levels * Recycling is Cool ** This upgrade increases chance to recover a brain from a dead zombie by 10% each upgrade. Initial cost is 1.00k blood. Cap is 10 levels * Your soul is mine! ** This upgrade increases for a corpse* to become a zombie by 10% each upgrade. Initial cost is 1.50k blood. Cap is 10 levels * Infected Bite ** This upgrade increases the chance for a zombie to infect** it's victim by 10% each upgrade. Initial cost is 3.50k blood. Cap is 10 levels * Detonate ** This upgrade unlocks the Detonate spell which turns all zombies into a cloud of plague upon detonation. Initial cost is 25.00k blood. Cap is 1 level * Gigazombies? ** This upgrade unlocks the Gigazombies spell which turns any zombies summoned after casting this spell into a giga version of itself(It multiplies stats by x10 basically) Initial cost is 50.00k blood. Cap is 1 level * Blazing Speed ** This upgrade increases a burning zombie's attack and movement speed by 5% each upgrade. Initial cost is 30.00k blood. Cap is 10 levels * Spit it Out ** This upgrade initially unlocks a ranged attack for your zombies which infects enemies with the plague and deals damage. Every upgrade after it increases spit distance by 5. Initial cost is 500.00k blood. Cap is 10 levels * Runic Syphon*** ** This upgrade basically duplicates x amount of your income and puts it into all the runes. Each upgrade increases this by 1%. Initial cost is 34.00k blood. Cap is 10 levels * More Gigazombies ** This upgrade unlocks the setting in the graveyard menu to spawn gigazombies instead of zombies automatically for 5x the energy. Intial cost is 100.00m blood. Cap is 1 level * Faster Harpies ** This upgrade increases how fast harpies fly by 2 per a level. Initial cost is 100.00m blood. Cap is 20 levels. *Corpse implies to any creature, this means a dog will become a zombdog. **Infection, unsure if this does damage over time, however there are upgrades that make enemies who are infected weaker etc. ***Runic syphon, note that this does not **USE** your resources. This seems to be a common misunderstanding, instead (at max level) it takes into consideration 10% of your income(Blood, brains, bones) duplicates it and puts it into the corresponding runes. Brain Upgrades: * Energy Rush ** Increases the rate at which energy replenishes by 0.5 per a second. Initial cost 20 brains. Cap is 20 levels * Master Summoner ** Increases max energy by 5 per level. Initial cost 10 brains. Cap is 20 levels * Primal Reflexes ** Increases zombie speed by 1 per level. Initial cost is 5 brains. Cap is 20 levels * Blood Harvest ** Increases blood capacity by 10% per level. Initial cost is 50 brains. No cap * Unholy Construction ** Unlocks Construction menu in which you can construct buildings. Initial cost is 50 brains. Cap is 1 level * Infected Corpse ** Increases chance for zombie to explode into a cloud of plague on death by 10% per level. Initial cost is 500 brains. Cap is 10 levels * Energy Charge ** Unlocks the spell Energy Charge which increases your energy per second by 5x when cast. Initial cost is 2.00k brains. Cap is 1 level * What Doesn't Kill You ** Gives plague the ability to heal your units and increases by 10% per level*. Initial cost is 10.00k brains. Cap is 10 levels * One is Never Enough ** Increases your creature* cap by 1. Initial cost is 20.00k brains. Cap is 15 levels * Tank Buster ** Gives your harpies the ability to drop fire bombs down on tank units during boss levels. Initial cost is 40.00k brains. Cap is 1 level *This means that if you had maxed this ability. Not only will the plague damage any enemies in range, it heals zombies by 100% of its damage as well. **Creature implies we will later get other units other than golems. Bone Upgrades: * Bone Throne ** Increases max energy by 10 per level. Initial cost 50 bones. Cap is 15 levels * Crown of Bones ** Increases energy rate by 0.2 per second every level. Initial cost is 200 bones. Cap is 25 levels * Bonebarrows ** Increases bone collector capacity by 5 per level. Initial cost is 300 bones. Cap is 20 levels * Bone Reinforced Tank ** Increases blood capacity by 2.00k per a level. Initial cost is 500 bones. No cap * Brain Cage ** Increases brain capacity by 400 per a level. Initial cost is 650 bones. No cap * Earth freeze ** Unlocks a spell that when cast, it freezes all enemy units. Initial cost is 5.00k bones. Cap is 1 level * Plague Armor ** Decreases the damage of any infected human by 2% per a level. Initial cost is 15.00k bones. Cap is 10 levels * Bulletproof ** Increases chance for Earth Golems to reflect bullets by 5% per a level. Initial cost is 60.00k bones. Cap is 5 levels * Bombs Away ** Increases how many harpy bombs a harpy can carry at once by 1 per a level. Initial cost is 500.00k bones. Cap is 3 levels Part Upgrades: * Extra Limbs ** Each level increases zombie damage compoundingly by 2%. This seems to be affected by VIPs as well. Initial cost is 900 parts. No cap * Big Boned ** Each level increases zombie health compoundingly by 2%. This seems to be affected by VIPs as well. Initial cost is 1K parts. No cap